Some network technologies that enable joint processing (JP) techniques have shown significant promise in improving throughput and coverage, as well as reducing operating expenses, such as for Third Generation Partnership (3GPP) Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) communications networks. Typically, a strong backhaul link between transmission points (TP) and a central coordinating unit (CCU) is needed to form a joint transmission point from multiple TPs in a cell and realize multi-transmit point functionality for instance. Providing efficient implementation of joint scheduling and/or joint transmission in also requires stringent inter-TP synchronization, as well as accurate channel knowledge of the user equipment (UE) operating in the cell. Meeting these requirements and/or constraints may become infeasible as the size of the cells increases. Furthermore, computational costs involved in joint scheduling UEs also increases dramatically with the large number of UEs inherent in large cells. There is a need for a scheme that improves grouping and selection of TPs to serve UEs.